Cardcaptor Sakura: Someone I used to know
by Bright-down
Summary: Sakura is moving onward in her life, finally entering senior high school. Unfortunately, Syaoran Li, a part of her past, suddenly comes back into her life (and the same freakin' school!), much to her annoyance. He'd left her alone for this long, why stop now? Can the two mend their broken bridges, or are they burnt forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ho! So I've recently been on a Cardcaptor kick, and was feeling the Sakura and Syaoran love, so here's a story about that!**

 **Please feel free to review, follow and critique ^^ If you have something you want to say or ask, don't hesitate to message me.**

 **NOTE: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me *sob*, unless they're an OC.**

 **~Happy reading!~ 3**

* * *

"Sakura!" came a distant cry. Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo coming through the school gates, waving enthusiastically with one hand, the other strapped to her ever-present cam-recorder.

Sakura waved back, stopping to wait for Tomoyo to catch up. As soon as she was near, Sakura pulled her into a tight hug; anyone would think they hadn't seen each other all summer break from the way she practically strangled her. In fact, throughout most of the break, the two had barely spent any time apart.

"Wow," Sakura said, releasing Tomoyo from her death grip. "I can't believe we're finally entering senior school – and we're in the same class too!"

"I know – it's so surreal. We're entering the final leg of our school journey, so I intend to make the most of it," Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded to the camera. "Is that why you've brought that along?"

"Yep. I thought I should document everything that happens in these last years. I think I could get the perfect shot of you entering the school for the first time over there!" she said excitedly, running back a bit and holding her camera up.

Sakura looked down at the ground, face flushing; other people were starting to give them odd looks. "Err…do you have to do that now?"

Tomoyo threw her a look, flipping her long hair behind her. "Of course! This is a big moment for you – and the new uniform looks great. Just look at the camera and smile."

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Now wave," directed Tomoyo, so she waved.

"This is so embarrassing," she said through her smile.

"Oh hush," Tomoyo chided, walking over again. "Let's go– I want to catch a shot of you walking up the grand stairs of the main entrance." She grabbed Sakura's hand and began pulling her forwards determinedly.

Sakura sighed, knowing she was beat. A whimsical smile touched her face as she was dragged full throttle ahead; _some things never change, do they?_

 _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ __

Syaoran Li stepped out from the back seat of the car, grabbing his school bag in the process and slinging it on one shoulder.

"Shall I collect you after school finishes, Master Syaoran?" Wang Wei, his personal valet, asked through the open window.

"Nah, don't worry about it – I probably won't be on time anyway," Syaoran said, shutting his door with a thud.

"Very well. I shall await your return," he said.

"Right – I'm off. I'll see you later, Wei," said Syaoran, throwing a brief wave behind him and hurrying through the grand school gates. He was running later than he'd like; not enough to not make it on time for the first period, but late enough that he couldn't spend time dallying around, taking in the new sights of the grounds. He walked briskly, pulling out a small hand dairy-planner where he had written all his class information that had been forwarded to him. He hadn't been able to make the Orientation Day, as he'd been sitting on a plane from Hong Kong to Tokyo, but the school had kindy e-mailed the necessary information through in lieu of that.

"Class 3-A, room 4-203," he read out loud, then hesitated. Where the hell was that? He sighed; that was one downside of not getting an orientation: you had no idea where anything was (even more so than being a regular fresh face on your first day). And, looking up at the school, it was ginormous. Perhaps he should just go to the main lobby and ask someone at the front desk. Yeah – that was a good plan; otherwise he'd be walking around like a fish out of water and wind up late.

He walked up the building's main flight of stairs and pushed on one of the double doors, entering into the main reception. Spotting the front desk, he veered that way.

"Excuse me," he started, catching the attention of one of the ladies. She looked up with a kind smile.

"Yes, how can I help?"

"Could you tell me where to find this classroom?" he said, thumbing which one it was on his planner.

"No worries. The four before the number is referring to which building you're in, and the sixty-three is your room number. Did you get a map from Orientation?" she asked.

"No – I was flying into the country, so I couldn't make it," he said.

"Oh, you're an international exchange student then?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you from?"

"China, Hong Kong."

She smiled wider. "I've been there a few times, but my Chinese isn't very strong; unlike you, your Japanese is impeccable," she complimented.

"Oh, thanks. I went to Elementary here for a few years, so I picked it up from that. I haven't used it for a while, so it's pretty rusty," Syaoran said.

"Nonsense – it's perfect. Anyway, let me grab you a map," she said, walking a short distance away and then back. "Okay, here's where we are now – the Front Office." She circled it with a pen. "So, if you walk straight through the office doors here, you've got the central courtyard. If you walk to the other side, there's a path leading left – building four is along there. Don't worry, there's large signage. Your room is on the second floor, in classroom three," she explained.

"Okay."

"If you have any further questions at any stage, feel free to ask any of us here, and we'll answer or guide you to where you need. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all thanks," said Syaoran, grabbing the map and folding it into his planner.

"Well, good luck with your first day. I'm on all today, so if you need someone to chat to, I'm here," she said cheerfully. "All right, off you go – class starts in ten."

"Thank you Miss…Yonaha," said Syaoran, reading the name off her badge.

"You're welcome."

And with that, Syaoran headed out of the office.

 _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the classroom, having picked two random desks next to each other. That dangerous piece of recording equipment still remained firmly glued to Tomoyo's hand as she panned it around the room, finally focusing on Sakura.

"Look! This is our new classroom for our first period classes. Isn't it great? What do you think, Sakura?" Tomoyo bubbled happily.

Sakura placed a hand over her face, trying to block it from view of the camera. "It looks the same as our last school; why do you need to film it?"

"I told you already that I need to document everything on our first day."

Sakura pouted. "Then why don't you give that thing to me and I'll record some of you too – it can't just be all me."

Tomoyo laughed airily. "No, no, no – I'm not very photogenic," she said, waving Sakura's suggestion off.

"Oh pish," said Sakura, looking over at her best friend. "Not photogenic my foot." Tomoyo's dark purple hair cascaded over her shoulders in perfect waves, hanging down by her waist. The uniform sat perfectly on her delicate frame, the light blue of the crisp blazer complementing her creamy complexion. Sakura had always thought Tomoyo could go for a modelling contract if she was ever inclined. Though Sakura felt it was less about whether she looked good in front of the camera and more about her being too shy; that's why she always hid behind it.

"Besides," Tomoyo said, "you look so cute! You're my number one model."

"I'm your only model, Tomoyo," Sakura pointed out. "Everyone else runs when you pull out your camera."

"I'm sure they're all just very busy," she said blissfully, continuing to zoom in on Sakura.

 _Yeah…busy avoiding the spotlight_ , thought Sakura. _Traitors._

"Hey, Tomoyo –" started Sakura, stopping abruptly as the classroom door swung open again.

Tomoyo, still recording and watching Sakura in the small flip out screen of her camera, looked up at the real thing at her reaction. Sakura sat there rigidly, face frozen in pale shock, eyes glued somewhere past Tomoyo.

"Sakura, what are you…" she said, trailing off as she turned around in her seat, facing the entrance. As she saw who had just walked in, she said a small 'ah' in understanding and worry. Now it made sense: Syaoran Li.

 _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_

As Syaoran opened the door labelled '203', he suddenly stood stock still as his eyes registered the classroom before him. In that moment, they locked in on one person. He knew those vivid, emerald eyes well; they had been bored into his brain from the first moment he'd first seen them…and every time thereafter. Now they were wide and glassy with shock.

"Sakura," he breathed in disbelief. After all this time, the face that he dreamed about, that haunted him night and day, was finally sitting before him. _Impossible_ …This had to be a dream, right?

After what seemed like a frozen eternity, the moment shattered like a pin drop. No longer shocked, her eyes wide and vulnerable like a doe before headlights, he registered her emotions shift in a mixed blur. Disbelief and confusion quickly transitioned to hurt and betrayal, then a deep well of sadness – no, anything but that! he cried, cringing internally – until finally it landed on just one: anger. The force of it hit him like a wall, slamming into him, stopping him entirely. The rest of her face was perfectly calm; it was just her eyes that were boring into him with burning venom.

After that he quickly dropped his gaze and walked in, grabbing the closest free desk to the door before his liquefied legs gave way. Now that those green eyes no longer held his, his insides suddenly felt clammy, mouth dry. He had never seen her look that way – to anyone or anything – before; he wouldn't have thought it possible. But now…now he knew. She was pissed. Royally. Not that he blamed her; what else should he have expected after what he'd done?

 _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_ _***_

Tomoyo eyed her friend worriedly. After Syaoran had finally snapped out of his shell-shocked daze and sat down, Sakura had been sitting there silently, head down, hair hiding her face.

She reached over and lightly put her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura started slightly, head snapping up. Tomoyo's insides twisted at the empty look in Sakura's eyes; but then suddenly it was gone, faster than the flick of a switch, and she was smiling again.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I just asked if you were all right."

"I'm fine, don't worry – I just wasn't prepared for…" she left the sentence hanging for a while, unable to say the name on the tip of her tongue, before finishing up with, "Li." Impersonal, practical last name. This was a new school, and a new class full of new people she didn't know; Li could be just like everyone else under her books.

As the clock struck 9 o'clock, the tolls of the school bell rang out, signalling the start of classes. The door suddenly opened again, and a tall man strode forward to the front, placing a briefcase down on the desk. The class fell silent immediately, eyeing the stranger who was going to be their first period teacher. First thing's first: he wasn't Japanese. If Sakura had to guess, she'd say European. He had neat sandy brown hair and a freshly shaven face, and wore of suit of dark brown with a forest green tie. He wasn't old, nor young, but a decent middle, and his blue eyes twinkled under thick eyebrows with a mischievous youth as he eyed the nervous students before him. He cleared his throat with a cough and a 'hum, hum', then began.

"Good morning class of 3-A. I'm Mr. Hosking and welcome to your first day of senior," he said warmly, with a large toothy grin, leaning down casually on the desk. "I'll be your supervising teacher and first period English teacher. If you have questions or problems – I'm the one to ask. Right, let's get started with some housekeeping then." He turned around and proceeded to start writing on the whiteboard, the class diligently copying the information down.

All in all, Sakura felt that they'd scored pretty well with their first teacher. Now she just needed to meet the rest of them…and hope that Li wasn't in any more of her classes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~! 3**

 **Please follow, review, etc. if you like (or don't, either way is fine; perhaps I can do better on the next chapter if that's the case).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter of my CCS fic. Hope you enjoy it.**  
 **Don't forget to review, follow etc. if you like it ^^ (Or if you don't, feel free to leave feedback anyway.)**

 **I'm actually super busy with uni at the moment (on my study abroad year and heading up to exam times), but I'll try and keep this updated fairly regularly - it actually works as great procrastination (ho, ho, ho!)**

 **Happy reading~! ^_^**

* * *

When the end of school bell rang, the class exploded into noisy chattering and scraping chair legs as people rushed to leave. Sakura and Tomoyo were in different classes in their final period, so they had prearranged to meet out the front of the school, by the entrance gates. With much misfortune, Syaoran also happened to be in her last class. So Sakura packed her things quickly and disappeared instantaneously with the bell. **  
**

Syaoran had barely looked up when he saw the blur of her figure rush out the door. Damn it – next time he needed to be faster if he wanted to talk to her. Though that didn't stop him from shovelling his school stuff into his bag and running out to try and catch up. He looked through the throng of students crowding the hallway, trying to spot her.

 _There!_ he crowed triumphantly.

Her head bobbed through the sea, weaving in and out. He thanked his genes he had a growth spurt when he hit middle school and was now relatively tall. As he followed after her, he smiled as he recalled their junior years together. Sakura hadn't changed at all from what he remembered: she was still short and wore her hair in the exact same hairstyle as back then, just with a different uniform.

He walked down the stairs and into the open courtyard. Finally out of the mass of students, he could see her clearly, hair bouncing as she trotted off to the entrance – no doubt to wait up for Tomoyo. Seeing the pair of them in class earlier, the two were inseparable, even now.

He put on a spurt of speed, dodging people, until he was close enough to start calling out.

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura!" he shouted.

He watched as she paused, spinning around to see who was calling to her, then her eyes caught sight of him and narrowed before she kept on walking. Syaoran didn't stop, continuing to jog up to her until he was by her side.

"Sakura, wait, I –" he began, but she walked faster, pulling ahead of him. He easily matched her stride. "I need to talk to you…"

This stopped her. Then she whirled around, stance determined, hands balled on her hips. She was a good head shorter than him now, so it would've been comical if her eyes weren't blazing dangerously, ready to skin him alive.

"So _now_ you want to talk?" she said, voice biting. "You suddenly show up, back in Japan, in the same school, and even the same _freaking_ class as me and you only want to talk _now_. Did it never occur to you that you should've done that five years ago when you left!" Her voice pitched up, and Syaoran noticed the attention they were suddenly garnering. High schoolers were all too nosy for their own good, sniffing out drama like a bloodhound.

"Ah, maybe we should go somewhere else…"

"No. No you wanted to 'talk'," she said, quoting his words with her hands, "so we're going to talk – right here, right now, _Li_." She spat his name like it was venom in her mouth.

One word. One word and it felt like she had kicked him the guts and knocked the air from his lungs. She'd never called him by his last name; not even when they'd first met.

In his mind, he suddenly saw a much younger version of her, smiling radiantly at him, big emerald eyes shining. He could hear the little girl from his vision.

 _'Hey! I'm Sakura, you're new, right? What's your name? Where're you from?'_

 _'Li Syaoran. Hong Kong.'_

 _'That's so cool! Can I call you Syaoran?'_

 _'Ah…'_

He remembered now that he'd never given her permission to start using his first name – she just had. Everything he'd planned on saying fizzled out on his tongue, mouth dry.

"I – I'm sorry," he choked out lamely; it was all he could manage to string together.

Sakura stared at him, long and hard, seething. She waited for him to elaborate, and when nothing further came forth, she finally said, voice wavering, "After five years, is that all you can say: I'm sorry?"

He hung his head wordlessly. Sakura felt herself shaking; she wanted so desperately to imprint his stupid, sorry face with a big, welt red hand mark. But just as suddenly as the urge came, it passed like a winter's breeze, leaving her cold. And when she spoke next, it was hard and emotionless.

"You were a friend once – a close friend – I can't deny that. But that's in the past, and I think you should leave it there too. So from here on in, you're just someone I used to know, and we're just two strangers in a new school. Goodbye, Li."

And then she left, leaving Syaoran standing there long after the gathered crowd dispersed, realising there was no more entertainment. A horrible lump stuck in his throat, growing bigger and bigger until he felt like he was choking. He was certain his heart had contorted in on itself, twisting into knots – what else could feel so painful?

 **~X~x~X~**

 _Goodbye Li. Goodbye…Li…_

Throughout the long walk home, those two words danced around in his head, reverberating endlessly. He didn't even realise he'd arrived home until he was already there, sitting inside on the couch. With a groan he let himself fall over completely, lying down to stare at the ceiling.

He vaguely noticed Wei hovering in the corner of his vision every so often. _He must be worried_. Had Wei been talking to him? Did he answer? He probably wanted to know how his first day went.

Faintly, he heard the man clear his throat. "Master Syaoran, are you well?" he asked.

Syaoran sighed. He'd made him worried after all. "I'm fine, Wei."

"Forgive me, but you seem rather…apathetic. I thought you were looking forward to attending school in Japan again. Did something happen?"

 _Oh boy did it_ , Syaoran thought, wishing the couch would swallow him up and he didn't have to deal with anything right now. "I saw Sakura."

"Ah, I see," said Wei wisely, comprehending the situation immediately. He, after all, had spent the last five years seeing how utterly miserable Syaoran had been after leaving Japan. The kid had hid it well from everyone, but Wei was perceptive; he was Syaoran's personal valet after all. He'd virtually raised Syaoran from infancy, instructing him in the way of martial arts and life – he was something like a son. So it was not news to him that seeing Sakura had brought Syaoran into his current sorry state.

"Scratch that – I didn't just see her, I talked to her. Well, I tried to. I just…" Syaoran cut off, letting out a strangled, frustrated cry. "All I managed to say was sorry. No wonder she hates me – I hate me!"

"Now, I'm sure –"

"And you know what she said? She said 'you're just someone I used to know', then she said 'goodbye Li'. She called me Li, Wei, _Li_."

"Master Syaoran, please calm –"

"And now she never wants to see me again," moaned Syaoran miserably, pulling his hair out. "I'm so pathetic. Maybe I should just go back to Hong Kong."

"Syaoran," said Wei, voice just firm enough to catch Syaoran's attention; he was hardly ever commanding. Syaoran immediately took notice, looking over at the old man. Then he continued on, voice gentler. "From my judgement, Miss Sakura does not strike me as a person capable of truly hating anyone. I think, understandably, that she feels hurt and confused, and those emotions have made her angry."

"What difference does it make? Anger, hate – same thing."

"The two are not one and the same."

"No, but it feels like they are; she still doesn't want anything to do with me," Syaoran said dejectedly.

"Perhaps not right now, but give it time; you still haven't explained to the young Miss what happened."

"I tried – but it was different seeing her in person, Wei. I knew she'd be angry with me if I ever saw her, but…you should've seen her. I wasn't prepared for that – anger doesn't describe it," he finished sadly. Then with an immense effort he heaved his sluggish body upright. "I'm going to run through some kata sets."

Wei nodded. "Very well. Shall I make dinner and call you when it is served?"

"Don't bother about calling; I'll probably be a while. Just stick it in the fridge and I'll reheat it later," he said, heading off to change into something appropriate.

After he changed into loose, comfortable practice clothes, he padded into the dojo, heading to the center. He took a deep breath, settling into a basic stance, and then slowly released it. He had a feeling he'd be running through the sets for a long time until his mind was clear – or clearer.

He'd always thought that it'd be him who'd make sure she always smiled – because that's when she looked best; him who'd protect her from jerks; and him who'd be the one to punch out the lights of anyone who tried to hurt her. He knocked himself firmly on the head – _that's for hurting her, idiot._

 **~X~x~X~**

Sakura lay on Tomoyo's bed, face down in a pillow. Every so often Tomoyo could hear angry muttering and saw her shoulders shake. She jumped as Sakura screamed, muffled by the pillow. Slowly, Sakura rolled over to face Tomoyo, who was sitting on the bed beside her, and hugged one of Tomoyo's big plush bears. Her eyes were red and puffy, but Tomoyo didn't say anything. In fact, Sakura hadn't said a single thing to her yet about whatever had happened, so she didn't pry her for answers. She'd talk when she was ready; although Tomoyo had a very strong inkling about what – or _who_ – it concerned.

"I spoke with Li," Sakura finally said.

 _Ding-dong!_ thought Tomoyo – _right on the money_. "And?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Li's a stupid jerk! That's what," Sakura muttered, squeezing the bear closer. Then she let out a long half sigh, half groan. "He said he wanted to 'talk'."

"So did you?"

"I wasn't going to at first – I was just going to keep on walking – but then he got under my skin and _aah_!" she said, with a violent, frustrated growl. "I just want to strangle him! After five years – _five years!_ – of not knowing whether the idiot was even alive, you know what he said? _I'm sorry_. That's it! That's all he said! No nothing about anything – just _sorry_."

"At least he apologised," said Tomoyo.

"I don't want his stupid apology," said Sakura. "Sorry doesn't even cover it. Nothing covers it. In fact, I don't even want to hear why anymore; I just want to forget he exists and move on. I told him that today. Hopefully he respects that and does the same."

"Hmm," said Tomoyo, thinking. "And what if he doesn't?"

Sakura shrugged. "Then I'll just ignore him until he does," she said simply. "I mean, we both know Li's dense at times, but I'm sure even he'd pick up on something like that eventually."

"Yeah," agreed Tomoyo halfheartedly. She knew it wasn't that Syaoran was too dense to figure it out, it was that he'd always been too stubborn to give in. So no matter much Sakura ignored him, if he didn't want to let the matter drop, then it wouldn't. Honestly, she really hoped the two worked it out. Because as much as Sakura denied it, Tomoyo knew that it still ate at her; after all, you don't cry about someone you don't care about.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sakura suddenly asked, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

Tomoyo looked over at the clock. "Almost six."

"Crap!" Sakura said, leaping upright. "I'm supposed to make dinner tonight – Touya's at work." She walked over and grabbed her bag from the floor, and the two walked down the stairs to the grand entrance of her estate house.

At the entrance, Sakura sat down on the bench and pulled her skates out of her rucksack bag, chucking her school shoes in there. Even though she was older, and no-one skated anymore, she had still scraped together enough money to buy herself new ones when she outgrew her old ones. Her mum had bought her the first pair.

All strapped in, she finally stood up. "I'm so sorry I'm suddenly rushing out like this – thanks for putting up with me."

Tomoyo smiled. "Anytime."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in class! Bye Tomoyo."

"Bye Sakura. See you tomorrow," she called as Sakura whizzed off down their long driveway. She let out a small sigh as she watched Sakura's figure grow smaller; it was only their first day and already things were a big, sticky mess.

 **~X~x~X~**

Sakura clattered noisily up the front steps of their house, opening the gate and gliding over to the door. She rested a hand against the wall as she deftly undid her rollerblades and took them off. Fishing her pink house key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home," she said quietly out of habit, although she knew that no-one would answer. Touya was almost never home when she was anymore – always at work – and her father…

As she turned on the lights and entered the living room, she saw her father's familiar, unconscious figure passed out on the couch. A large collection of beer bottles had gathered by him again. She walked over quietly, not that it mattered how loud she was when he was like this, and began cleaning up the mess.

When their mother had passed away, their little family had begun to fracture; the glue that had held them together gone. After that, things rapidly spiralled out of control. While everyone felt like they'd been whopped by a train when the doctor delivered the news, their father had suffered the most. He'd tried at the start. Tried to fill her shoes, become the glue, but in the end there was no-one to stick him back together.

After she disposed of the empty bottles, she walked back into the lounge with a blanket, throwing it down over her father tenderly. She didn't blame him for anything, she knew he tried, but Touya was another story. She bent down and lightly kissed her father on the forehead, although he was so far gone he didn't even stir, and went into the kitchen. She hummed quietly to herself, singing a lullaby that her mother sang often.

 _'It's a magic song – whenever you are sad or scared, this will make it go away.'_

 _'Really, mama?'_

 _'Really, really. But only if you believe.'_

Sakura wiped away the moisture from her eyes – _stupid onions_ , she thought as she chopped them. _Stupid Li. Stupid everything_. She cut the onions roughly through blurred eyes and chucked them in the pot with some other vegetables and stock.

Why did he have to come back now? Things were simpler when she figured he'd forgotten all about her – so she mostly did the same. Now everything was all jumbled up again. The past was coming back and she just wanted to forget it. Forget it all. Forget _him_. She put the knife in the sink before she could cut herself with it, hardly able to see from the hot tears pouring down her face, and sat on the ground, singing quietly.

 _I'm believing, mama – why isn't it working?_

* * *

 **Okay! So that's the end of chapter 2! In this chapter you see Syaoran divulging his thoughts to Wei. I like to think they have a nice, close relationship and so he feels comfortable talking to him. You also find out that Sakura's home life is...not so brilliant. I apologise if you feel it's too angsty.**

 **Also, if there are mistakes present, I apologise. I do make the effort to read through and weed them out before I publish, but I'm only a human (potentially running on minimal sleep with not enough caffeine in the system) and probably miss some. If you find any, feel free to let me know.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think (^_^)v**

 **Thank you~**


End file.
